Mọi thứ đều ngay thời điểm không thích hợp
by Linh Linh
Summary: Green sợ nhất những khi mọi thứ đều thuận lợi. Vietnamese Translated fanfiction from "Everything that's right at the wrong time" by Koyuki. [Permission granted by the original author.]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon thuộc về Nintendo. Không nhằm mục đích vi phạm bản quyền. Nhưng fanfic này thuộc về Koyuki-san và bản dịch là của mình.

**Author: Koyuki-san**, hiện được gọi là Kyuu.

**Translator:** Linh Linh.

**Category:** Romance/Drama, **ShounenAi** (T/N: chắc hơi sến… Và vì là **SA** nên không hợp sở thích bạn nào thì có thể click back. Cảm ơn vì đã đọc đến đây )

**Rating:** T (13+)

**Warnings:** N/A. Có thể OOC tùy theo góc nhìn của bạn.

**Pairings:** GreenRed – OriginalShipping/NamelessShipping/MarasaShipping

**Status:** One-shot, Hoàn.

**Author's Notes:** Lấy cảm hứng từ một comic tên "25 lives" có thể tìm thấy tại s2b2 thuộc livejournal của tác giả Tongari. Tên fic dựa trên bài "The Last Song" của David Cook vì, ừ, mình là một đứa dở hơi và tự thú rằng từng coi American Idol.

**Translator's Note:** Cảm ơn chị Charlotte giúp em dịch cái tựa cho mượt, Cảm ơn Zen giải đáp thắc mắc cho con. Đây là bản dịch không hề được proofread, nên nếu có sai sót thì mong các bạn góp ý cho :"

**Summary:** Green sợ nhất những khi mọi thứ đều thuận lợi

**Permission:** chị ấy cho per đại trà, và mình cũng đã có thông báo cho chị biết.

In regards to fanart, translation, podficcing, etc.: The answer is, yes, go ahead and thank you so much ;_; I'd be really honored. Please let me know so I can thank you properly. However: do not rearchive any of my stories in English - just link to them here.

i. minus ibhzLoCIzAD44b. png

* * *

><p>Hai người họ đã cãi nhau.<p>

Đợt lần này cũng dầu sôi lửa bỏng như mọi khi, và Green dù thoát khỏi trận cãi vả nảy lửa không một vết trầy da tróc vẩy nhưng lại bị tổn thương rất đúng chỗ. Hắn cũng biết rằng đây không phải tận thế, vì nó thật sự không phải, nhưng cũng thể tránh việc hắn cảm thấy như thế giới đã đến ngày tàn vậy.

Khi về nhà sau đó, dù không hẳn rằng hắn dự định trang trí bức tường phòng khách bằng cái lỗ mới, nhưng cũng đâu ai nói rằng hắn đã không thử. Các khớp ngón tay hắn trầy rách, thâm tím và Eevee kêu meo đầy lo lắng, cuộn băng gạc lăn dưới chân con bé. Green xoa đầu cô nhỏ (với bàn tay mà hắn chưa cố đấm thủng tường), rồi lăn lên giường của cả hai, không suy nghĩ điều gì nữa. Chắc chắn là không về việc cái gường bỗng dưng rộng thênh thang, hay thiếu mất "ai đó" nằm cùng, hay tay hắn, hay việc tường hắn (vẫn) chưa có vết lõm nào.

Nếu hắn không để tâm suy nghĩ, nó ắt hẳn không là một vấn đề nữa. Vì nó không còn là vấn đề, và hiện tại hắn đã quá mệt để giải quyết thứ gì không-phải-là-vấn-đề rồi.

Green thiếp đi, vào một giấc ngủ không mấy dễ chịu.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Cả hai hiện năm tuổi.

Red ướt nhẹp như chuột lột từ trên đầu xuống dưới chân, với bộ dạng gần-như-khóc-đến-nơi vì Green lỡ tay đẩy thằng nhóc xuống sông khi đứng phía sau nó, cố rướn người lên nhìn con Magikarp.

"Đần à, Tớ có cố ý đâu! Nín dùm đi," Green nói, đứng trên bờ sông chìa tay xuống. Đầu gối của Red bầm tím, thằng bé cúi gằm mặt và cứ thút thít mãi, nhất quyết không nắm lấy tay Green.

"Trời ạ" Green nhảy tõm xuống sông. "Đó. Giờ thì huề nhé, chịu chưa?" Nó khoanh tay, nước nhỏ giọt từ ống tay áo của nó, ướt sũng.

Red ngừng thút thít. (Trong khi Green thì mừng như chưa bao giờ được mừng hơn thế.)

• • • • • •

Cả hai hiện mười một tuổi.

Green không cao mấy, nhưng vẫn đang trong độ tuổi dậy thì và chưa biết cách cư xử cho phải phép. Thằng nhóc rất phách lối và có thể dùng nhiều từ khác để miêu tả - những từ sắc nhọn như nhũ băng* – vẫn cố tỏ vẻ mình ngầu lòi, nhưng lại vấp phải cái gọi là "sĩ diện", thứ quá lớn để một đứa nhóc như cậu khoác lên vai.

"Người lớn lên coi!" Green mỉa mai, và Red cau mày, vẫn đang cố tìm con thú bông Pikachu của thằng bé. "Tại sao phải chơi ba cái trò này trong khi tuần sau tôi có đồ thật chứ?"

Không hẳn Green muốn đối xử lạnh nhạt để đẩy Red ra xa, không, không phải thế đâu. Chỉ là, thằng nhóc muốn được Red nhìn với ánh ngưỡng mộ, muốn là thứ duy nhất quan trọng trong mắt Red.

Thế nhưng, ở cái thế giới này, tại thời điểm này đây, Red lại không bắt đầu cuộc hành trình, không chạy theo sau cậu. Thay vào đó, cậu bé ở lại Pallet, trong khi Green trở nên nổi tiếng khắp đất Kanto.

Green trở về quê nhà với ngực áo đầy ấp huy hiệu cùng cái danh "nhà vô địch", mọi người trong thị trấn đều tập trung lại để tổ chức tiệc mừng, và từng người ai cũng đến chúc mừng cậu đã đạt được thành công lớn. Nhưng không câu từ nào lọt vào tai Green, miệng cảm thấy khô khốc và nụ cười yếu ớt trên môi, cố hết sức không nhìn Red đang tay trong tay với kẻ khác.

• • • • • •

Cả hai đều hai mươi chín tuổi.

Green và Red đều đã về hưu, nhưng cũng không hẳn là nghỉ việc chỉ là cả hai không còn huấn luyện Pokémon nữa, vì hiện tại Green tiếp tục công trình nghiên cứu trong khi Red chăm sóc một trang trại phía sau phòng thí nghiệm.

"Cậu có nhớ những lần ngao du khắp chốn không?" Green hỏi.

"Thế cậu nhớ những lần ngao du khắp chốn không?" Red đáp vặn, khiến Green làm vẻ mặt hậm hực.

"Đừng thế chứ." Green đấm nhẹ vào vai cậu. Red đã từng được ngắm nhìn rất nhiều quang cảnh kỳ thú, và sống ở những nơi không thể tưởng nổi mà hắn nghe danh bao giờ. "Nghiêm túc coi."

Red nhún vai, "Tớ thấy bình thường mà."

Ý tôi không phải thế, Green tính đốp lại, nhưng rồi các câu chữ thoát ra khỏi miệng hắn chỉ là lời hậm hực không hơn. Hắn cũng không chắc bản thân muốn biết sự thật chưa. Đã mấy tuần, mấy tháng, thậm chí mấy năm rồi, Red chưa hề bỏ đi một lần; nhưng ngày mai khi Green vừa thức dậy, cậu ấy có thể lại biến mất.

Green đã làm mọi thứ để chắc chắn rằng Red ở lại đêm ấy là quyết định rất đúng đắn.

• • • • • •

Cả hai lại năm tuổi.

Lần này, hai đứa nhóc bị lạc trong rừng, và người tìm ra chúng lại là Team Rocket. Team Rockets là người xấu, Ông của Green đã từng dặn dò rất rất nhiều lần rằng chúng phải tránh xa bọn người xấu, xa thật xa. (Và hai đứa nhỏ đã cố, cố gắng rất nhiều nhưng thiếu may mắn,…)

Ồ, mà tâm tư của lũ trẻ thì thật dễ nhào nắn làm sao. Đâu phải bọn chúng muốn bị đưa đi khi ấy, cũng đâu phải hiện tại chúng có lựa chọn để bỏ trốn.

"Bọn em đang hỗ trợ Pokémon đó, giúp chúng trở nên mạnh hơn" Lời nói ấy được lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần, nhiều đến mức nó trở thành niềm tin, sự thật với hai đứa trẻ. "Team Rockets chỉ muốn thế giới trở nên tốt đẹp hơn. Các em đang làm việc đúng, việc thiện."

"Tụi mình đúng mà, tụi mình đúng mà, tụi mình đúng mà." Rồi ở hồi kết, Green lẩm bẩm không ngừng hệt tụng kinh thánh giữa những nụ hôn nó đặt lên cổ Red. "Tụi mình luôn đúng mà." Cả hai bây giờ đang đứng ở trên cùng của tất cả, thâu tóm được Team Rockets ngay dưới mũi Giovanni, và đã không còn hướng nào khác để đi, ngoại trừ xuống.

Tứ Đại Thiên Vương(1) cùng Cảnh sát vùng Kanto đang bao vây ở phía ngoài, tất cả Pokémon được dùng trong thí nghiệm xổng chuồng, và đã thoát khỏi phòng nghiên cứu ngầm phía dưới phòng thi đấu(3), nhưng Green vẫn không ngừng đặt những nụ hôn xuống, kể cả khi tòa nhà cháy rụi, sụp đổ xung quanh cả hai.

• • • • • •

Rồi, một lần, cả hai đều hai mươi hai tuổi.

Green là ca sĩ, một ngôi sao, thần tượng và chỉ cần liếc mắt đưa tình thì thư tình chất đống, hắn có thể cưa đổ bất cứ ai, nhưng thật ra lại không như thế. Trong đám đông đấy là hàng vạn người la hét, cổ vũ cho hắn, nhưng hắn có cần, có muốn thế đâu chứ.

Nhưng vẫn có người lọt vào mắt xanh của hắn. Một mối liên kết. Sắc đỏ kỳ lạ, hắn nghĩ thế.

Tim hắn lỡ một nhịp, câu từ bài hát, vũ đạo của hắn trở nên lóng ngóng. Hắn thoáng nghe vài tiếng thở hắt trong ngạc nhiên, cùng với ánh đèn máy ảnh chớp nhoáng chụp lại khoản khắc ấy giữ đến đời đời.

Green chả bận tâm mấy. Ai biết được lúc nào đấy hắn lại muốn nhớ đến nó, cái khoảng khắc này thì sao? Nhưng trước mắt, hắn sẽ vẽ lên môi mình một nụ cười, nụ cười giả tạo tốt nhất mà có thể, rồi cố gắng diễn cho xong buổi hòa nhạc.

Rồi sau đó, tại buổi ký tặng, vẫn là đôi mắt đỏ tò mò ấy.

Green lấy ra tấm chữ ký của hắn, rồi loáy hoáy viết thật nhanh trước khi ngẩng lên cùng với nụ cười đầy quyến rũ. "Chào bạn" hắn nói. Cậu người lại kia chỉ nhìn hắn chằm chằm. "Cái này tôi ký tặng ai đây?" Có thể giọng hắn lẫn chút nôn nóng hay tệ hơn nữa, có thể giọng hắn pha chút xảo nguyệt, nhưng có thể không gì cả khi người kia khẽ đổi thế đứng, nghiêng đầu, và gần như có chút thích thú.

Rồi cậu ta chớp mắt, như thể nhận ra bản thân đang làm gì, mắt cậu ánh lên vẻ mâu thuẫn.

Cậu trai ngập ngừng một chốc. "Misty," cậu lẩm bẩm, trông hơi miễn cưỡng, Green nhướng mày. "Thật ra… Tôi đến đây hộ, ừm, bạn gái của mình." Cậu giải thích thật khẽ.

Green cảm thấy như ai đó vừa trút một ga-lông(4) nước đá vào phổi hắn vậy.

"Tất nhiên rồi" hắn nói, thờ hắt ra đau khổ. Dù thế, hắn vẫn không để nụ cười trên môi dao động. Cậu người lạ trông như muốn ngăn hắn lại, nhưng rồi vẫn không hề nhúc nhích.

Green cầm bút gạch đen dãy số điện thoại hắn đã ngoáy bút viết ở mặt sau tấm chữ ký.

• • • • • •

Rồi, có lần, khi cả hai mười lăm tuổi, Green lại phải quằn quại leo lên cái núi chết tiệt ấy giữa bão tuyết.

"Về đi, về nhà đi," Green thờ ra hệt một lời nguyện cầu vào đêm tuyết giá lạnh, cả hai ép người sát vào nhau, cuộn tròn trong cái chăn xanh Green vác theo.

"Ưmmmm" Red ậm ừ ngái ngủ vào vai Green. "… Được thôi…" Lời nói ấy nhỏ đến mức gần như bị át đi bởi tiếng gào thét của cơn bão bên ngoài, và Green đã suýt tí – còn chút xíu nữa - đã tin lời ấy là thật, nhưng chắc chắn hắn không cả tin thế đâu. Dù vậy tim hắn cứ như chạy đua vũ trang ngoài ý muốn, Red thì tựa vai hắn ngủ ngon lành.

Cứ thế, sáng ngày hôm sau, hắn vẫn tìm đường xuống núi mà không có bạn trai đi cùng, và vẫn thiếu mất một cái chăn, như mọi khi.

• • • • • •

Có một lần khi hắn mười tám tuổi, làm ngành y, mắc kẹt giữa hai bên chiến trường.

Có thể do hắn chứng kiến quá nhiều cái chết, để rồi ngỡ như chính hắn là kẻ đã chết quá nhiều lần, nhưng rồi bằng cách nào đó hắn vẫn tìm thấy cậu trai này ở mép ngoài chiến trường, cơ thể bị vứt cạnh một đống xác Sentret chết. Cậu ta bị đánh nhừ từ, cả thân đẫm máu, không mặc đồng phục hay có bất kỳ nào mã số, thẻ nhận dạng trên người. Và khi cậu ta tỉnh dậy, không hề có ký ức, cũng như không một cái tên.

Đấy không phải thương hại, Green tự thuyết phục mình, cũng chả phải hắn rộng lượng từ bi hay cao quý gì cho cam. Hắn đã làm cái nghề này quá lâu để không cư xử ngu ngốc như vậy, nhưng cũng không đủ dài để đôi khi kiềm chế cho được cái sự tò mò lố bịch của bản thân.

Nếu cậu ta là lính phe hắn, hắn cứu được một mạng. Còn nếu là điệp viên của Johto, thì coi như hắn cũng vừa cứu sống một người để tra khảo mật tin (hoặc, ít ra bất kì tin gì kể cả tình hình chung trên chiến trận hiện tại). Không phải hắn quan tâm vụ bè phái gì. Hắn chỉ là bác sĩ mà, kiểu nào cũng là hắn đã cứu được một mạng người, huề cả xóm.

Hoặc, thật ra nó hơn thế, Green thừa nhận, giữa những nụ hôn trộm vụng và khoảng khắc căng thẳng, nhưng không phải kiểu trong sáng.

Để rồi các tính toán của hắn rơi vào trường hợp thứ ba, cái mà một ngày Green bước vào cửa bệnh xá chỉ để ăn trọn phát viên đạn xuyên qua tim. Hắn có thể không ngờ tới tình huống này, cũng có thể chả thấy ngạc nhiên mấy, và dù nghe hơi thiếu chất xám, nhưng hắn không ngừng thắc mắc rằng cơn đau thấu xương tủy này là do viên đạn ấy, hay vì điều gì khác. Thế mà, kể cả khi trút những hơi thở cuối cùng của mình, nhìn lên đôi mắt đỏ ngầu - như chính máu của hắn - ánh lên nét buồn bã, bằng cách nào đó, hắn thật sự không coi tình huống này là mất mát gì.

(Suy cho cùng, Green muốn mọi thứ diễn ra như thế nhiều hơn là khi hắn thất bại – khi hắn tìm thấy Red quá trễ, khi hắn không thể cứu sống cậu ấy trên chiến trận, hay khi hắn thậm chí còn không tìm ra cậu.)

• • •

Rồi, cũng có những kiếp mà cả hai đều bỏ đi, hoặc không được sinh ra cùng một thị trấn. Và bằng cách kì diệu nào đó, họ vẫn tìm thấy nhau, mặc cho nó có khó tin thế nào. Nhưng nếu muốn Green nói thật, giai đoạn tìm kiếm nhau không phải rào cản lớn nhất, cái khó là chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó. Không những đúng nơi, đúng lúc mà còn phải đúng hoàn cảnh nữa.

Ngón tay khẽ chạm nhau lúc Red đưa cuốn sách Bí quyết chăm sóc Pokémon cho Green tính giá, khi cậu mua tại tiệm sách của hắn. Vô tình bước ngang qua nhau khi để Pokémon lại Trung tâm chăm sóc(5). Gửi quà cảm ơn của ông hắn đến người thu thập dữ liệu của ông. Chạm trán trong trận đấu luân phiên ở Chiến Tháp.(6)

Cũng có những khi mọi thứ đi theo chiều hướng tốt. Cả hai nghiên cứu cùng nhau giả thuyết về thần thoại Pokémon, trong một thế giới nơi Pokémon không tồn tại. Dạt vào bờ biển trên cùng một hòn đảo, ngồi cạnh nhau chờ được cứu. Đồng nghiệp trong ngành thám tử, chuyên hợp tác điều tra các vụ bắt cóc Pokémon.

Rồi cũng có một lần, khi cả hai chung sống trong một căn hộ nhỏ hàng năm trời, và vẫn không chịu dọn ra chỗ khác dù nó dột nát, Green thì lúc nào cũng phàn nàn đủ thứ. Hắn sẽ là người nấu ăn, Red sẽ dọn dẹp, và mạnh đứa nào đứa nấy sẽ gân cổ lên cãi vì thứ lố bịch này, cái vô nghĩa kia, nhưng rồi mọi thứ vẫn đâu lại vào đấy như cũ. Hắn có cậu, và ngược lại, cùng với Pikachu và Eevee, thế đã là hạnh phúc, mãn nguyện lắm rồi. Cơ mà trước khi hắn hay cậu kịp nhận ra thì Eevee đã mất đi, khoảng thời gian sau, Pikachu theo bước chân cô nhóc vì cả Pokémon cũng không trường sinh bất lão. Nhưng hắn và cậu vẫn tiếp tục sống dù năm tháng ấy trôi tuột lại phía, vì cả hai rất mạnh mẽ, họ vẫn sẽ sống tốt thôi.

Và khi ghé thăm mộ chúng, hắn và cậu sẽ đứng đó trong im lặng, kèm sự lúng túng như mọi khi họ vẫn thế. Nhưng khi rời đi, cả hai sẽ nắm tay đi suốt quãng đường về, như thể nó là thứ gì đó mới để trân trọng, ngay cả khi sau những năm tháng ấy.

Đó cũng là lần khiến Green hoảng sợ nhất.

• • •

Green không phải tuýp lãng mạn sến súa hay tin ba cái chuyện duyên phận, định mệnh đâu. Nói hắn không có yêu đương cũng đúng nữa, vì thật đấy, hắn nào có. (Green không có giỏi nói dối đâu.)

Tất cả những gì xảy ra giữa hắn và cậu chỉ giống như một phép toán đơn giản thôi, Green kết luận. Cái vũ trụ này, hay Arceus, hay cái mà người ta gọi là thượng đế chắc trí tưởng tượng của họ cũng chả bay xa lắm đâu, và giữa các tính huống có thể xảy ra và phép hoán vị đều có giới hạn trong một số. Vì thế, việc hai người gặp nhau là chuyện bất đắc dĩ, không thể tránh khỏi – nhưng chắc chắn không phải vì duyên số, hay năm châm kéo lại gần, hay ba cái thứ lãng mạng vớ vẩn gì đâu nhé, tất cả là do cái tình huống hắn và cậu không gặp nhau có xác suất thấp lắm, ít xảy ra bao giờ.

Nếu muốn Green thật lòng (dù hắn nói dối cực tệ, thì hắn cũng chả có thật thà gì cho cam), hắn sẽ thú nhận rằng bản thân muốn mọi thứ đi theo hướng tốt. Hắn nghĩ chắc do bản thân thuộc tuýp nhàm chán, và hắn chỉ thích mấy thứ quen thuộc, thoải mái. Hoặc có thể do – điều này thì dù có cạy răng hắn cũng sẽ không nhận – nếu mọi chuyện khác đi thì hắn cũng không biết phải làm gì.

Và mặc cho nó có mất mười, mười lăm, hai mươi lắm, hay cả ngàn kiếp đi nữa, hắn vẫn sẽ tiếp tục tìm cho đến khi có một nơi mà mọi thứ đều đi đúng hướng.

(Green hoàn toàn không sợ hãi vì nó không phải là thứ hắn muốn. Hắn sợ vì mọi thứ diễn ra thật quá thuận lợi, và chẳng có gì đáng sợ hơn là thật sự có được thứ mình luôn khát khao.)

• • •

Rồi, có một lần đó:

Hai cậu chàng cùng mười bảy tuổi.

Cả hai đều trẻ dại, ngây ngô, và yêu nhau vì chúng quá ngu ngốc, quá trẻ con để hiểu được rằng chúng không nên như thế. Để rồi làm tổn thương nhau bằng lời nói, hành động và những thứ chúng đáng ra phải làm, phải nói nhưng lại không thực hiện.

Những từ ngữ khó nghe, lời chỉ trích bấn cẩn, câu nói mà chúng thật sự không cố ý hoặc sự thờ ơ, im lặng khắc lại vết sẹo xấu xí lên những việc cả hai làm.

Chúng quá trẻ dại, quá ngu ngơ để tránh việc tổn thương nhau (ngay cả khi đã chịu đựng rất nhiều), để rồi Green đùng đùng bỏ đi trong cơn giận. Và lúc hắn quay lại sau đó, mọi thứ vẫn còn nguyên vẹn như trước, ngoại trừ Red.

Red biến mất.

Tại sao hắn luôn phải là kẻ ngỏ lời xin lỗi, với suy nghĩ ấy, Green đã không chạy theo tìm cậu. Hệt như nỗi sợ trong suốt bao năm nay của Green, từng ngày biến thành tuần rồi thành nhiều tháng trời ròng rã. Red bỏ đi và không bao giờ trở lại, và suốt quãng đời còn lại của mình, Green nằm thao thức từng đêm nghĩ về những thứ hắn có thể có được nếu hắn không để mọi chuyện đổ vỡ.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Green tỉnh dậy trên sàn nhà cạnh giường ngủ, cả người vướng hết vào chăn. Dù không chắc là về việc gì hay cái gì, cơ giữa cổ họng và tim hắn như nghẹn một cảm giác khẩn cấp. Nó thôi thúc Green phải đứng dậy thật nhanh, nhưng kết thúc trong việc hắn bị cái chăn đang vướng kéo ngược xuống đất. Sau đó Eevee mất tận năm phút chỉ để giúp hắn thoát khỏi nó.

Hắn làm vội những thói quen sáng của mình, bỏ bớt vài bước như ăn sáng. Sau một hồi vật vã để sửa soạn cho vẻ ngoài nhìn hợp lý một chút, hắn lao ra khỏi nhà.

Nhưng khi hắn mở cửa thì Red đã đứng sẵn ở ngoài, trông có chút lo lắng.

Green chớp mắt. Hắn và cậu đứng đấy nhìn nhau một lúc lâu. Tớ có thể về lại không? Không hẳn là Red mở miệng ra hỏi.

"Cậu làm cái khỉ gì vậy, tên đầu đất này?" Green gắt. Hắn chụp lấy khuỷu tay Red, cố lôi cậu vào trong nhà. "Cậu cũng sống ở đây mà; đã vậy còn có chìa khóa. Cầm gì tôi cho phép hay không?"

Red giật tay khỏi cái nắm chặt của hắn. Tim Green dừng đập. Hắn dường như chắc chắn rằng bản thân đã không đọc biểu cảm của Red sai, giờ thì hắn không chắc mấy.

Red ngập ngừng. "Cậu có bận gì không?" Cậu hỏi.

Hắn ngưng lại. "Ờ, Tôi, ừm, lát nữa phải đến phòng thi đấu(7)…" Lắp bắp, hắn không chắc ý Red muốn hỏi gì.

"Ừ, nhưng cậu có bận không?" Red hỏi lại.

Green dừng hẳn. Hắn mất vài phút để nó thấm vào não. Ồ. "Không," hắn nói, miệng mỉm cười. "Tôi không có bận gì cả."

Red cười đáp. "Thế thì," cậu hỏi "Cậu tính làm gì suốt quãng đời còn lại đây?"

* * *

><p><strong>CHÚ THÍCH<strong>

(1): nguyên gốc là sharp word like icicles

(2): Elite Four

(3): nguyên gốc là gym's underground lab

(4): gallons = đơn vị đo thể tích Mỹ dùng

(5): Pokémon Day Care

(6): Battle Tower.

(7): Gym.

_Linh Linh._  
><em>00:30 AM<em>  
><em>08 . 15 . 2014<em>


End file.
